Monster
, one of the most powerful Demon Beasts created.]] Demon Beasts (called Monsters in the 4Kids dub, and an equally-accurate translation of the Japanese majuu, 魔獣) are monstrous creatures in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. History These creatures are created by Nightmare which he sells for a very heavy profit. King Dedede often buys these monsters in an attempt to defeat Kirby, but in almost all cases Kirby is able to counter the monster's attacks and destroy them, much to the dismay of Dedede. While most of the Monsters are created by Nightmare, a handful of them, such as Lovely, are simply denizens of Dreamland, which he brainwashes into violent creatures. While most of the monsters were created specifically for the anime, some Monsters like the Ice Dragon or Fire Lion originated from the games. As of now, with the exception of Phan Phan and some others, none of the Monsters created for the anime have appeared in any of the Kirby games. It is revealed later in the series that the Demon Beasts do not start out as violent creatures. After being created, they go through a rigorous training program which corrupts their mind and makes them evil. In Kirby Squeak Squad, the player can see a machine that resembles the machine King Dedede has that Nightmare uses to send him monsters in the anime. This is the only refrence to monsters outside the anime (besides Phan Phan). Notable Monsters * Octacon * Blocky * Zako Chess Monsters * Bugzzy * Kracko * Dedede Stone * Fofa * Slice n' Splice * Popon * Urameshiya * Sasuke * Noddy * Robot Pet * Honker Stomper * Pukey Flower * Knuckle Joe (Monster form only) * Ice Dragon * Chilly * Susshi * Tornadon * Imohmushii * Yamikage * Floaty the Drifter * WolfWrath * Lovely (Monster form only) * Ice Dragon Robot * Monsieur Goan * Galbo * Walky * Hardy * Fire Lion * Cobgoblin * Broom King * Erasem * Zako Mini-Monsters * Masher * Fridgy * Gerath * Particle Ghost * Sharbon * Gabon * Domestic Servant Robot * Flame Feeder * Dedede Doll * Denjaa * 3 Color Fighters * Martial Arts All-Stars * Windwhipper * Togeira * Scarfy * Belly Buster * Teacher Creature * Crab * Kirisakin * Max Flexer * Cold Virus * Zako Generic Monsters * Masher 2.0 * MT2 ** Dirk ** Kirk ** Smirk * Delivery Man * Mole * Zako Spirit Monsters * Squishy * Doctor Moro * Dinosaur Army ** Kirbysaurus ** D-Rex ** Escarsaurus ** Bookemosaurus ** Len-Saurus ** Mabelsaurus and Samosaurus ** Tiffasaurus and Tuffadactyl ** Kawasaraptor * Paint Roller * Escar-droid (Form 2 & 3 only) * Bonkers * Red Viper * Trash Basher * SlicerDicer * Nekketsu * Mumbies * Ozone Hole Monster * Ebifuryaa * Maimaigoon * Anige * Fang, Rip, & Turbo * Wheelie * Fryclops * Chuckie * Whippy ** Training Clowns ** Dogon ** Boomer ** Hot Head ** Yaban ** Mr. Frosty ** Whiskers ** Jukid ** Poppy Bros. Jr. * Demon Frog * Heavy Anaconda * Heavy Lobster * Destrayer * Air Riders ** Formula Rider ** Rocket Rider ** Wing Rider ** Shadow Rider * Ebizou Demon Beasts in Pilot only * Captain Stitch * Meta Knight * Dark Matter * Master Green * Efrite * Haboki * Sweet Stuff * Mr. P. Umpkin Possible Beasts * Kirby * Customer Service Category:Anime Characters Category:Villains Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya!